Accidental Encounter
by kaizoku21
Summary: AU: She accidentally grabbed the wrong luggage bag that leads her to meet that hot and famous blonde stranger from her university. Fem!LuffyxSabo
1. Verse One

**Accidental Encounter**

 **Summary:** AU: She accidentally grabbed the wrong luggage bag that leads her to meet that hot and famous blonde stranger from her university. Fem!LuffyxSabo

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, Fluff

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro & The quotes used in this story are not mine as well

 **Verse One**

With her phone trapped between her left shoulder and her left ear, Luffy waited impatiently next to luggage carousel while her hands were busy trying to locate her journal book inside her chaotic bag. Nami, her childhood best friend, was not answering her call and she needed to check her journal for another contact number of Nami. The orange head lady was supposed to picked her up at the airport, but her plane schedule got delayed for an hour and half and Luffy doesn't know if Nami is still waiting for her outside or not.

When her eyes caught a red luggage that looked so much like hers (there are a lot of One Piece stickers all over the bag which she used as her mark that the bag was hers and One Piece is her favourite manga), she quickly grabbed the said luggage and wheeled the bag towards the exit door.

Luffy was still busy trying to call Nami when she accidentally collided her shoulder with someone.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry!" The young lady automatically bowed and apologised without looking at the person she collided with. She heard him excused himself but she was already few feet away from him. "Nami! Oh thank god, you finally answered the call!"

"Where are you?! I've been waiting for you for more than an hour already!" Nami's annoyed voice screeched from the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry. The plane got delayed." Luffy apologised.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, I'm hungry and I still have a date with Law tonight." Nami said after she let out an exasperated sigh.

Luffy chuckled. How Law got passed with Nami's overly-protective step-father, Gen-san, and scored a date with Nami will always be a mystery to Luffy. "Yeah, I'm almost outside." She said before clicking her phone off and placed it inside her bag, still unaware about the bag that doesn't belong to her.

 **OnePieCe**

Luffy threw herself into her bed and inhaled the familiar scent of her pillow. "Ah~~ home sweet home." Luffy muttered in satisfaction as she rolled over on her bed. She really did miss her bedroom. She was in Sakura Kingdom for the duration of her summer vacation with her father.

Her parents were divorced and her mother got the legal custody over her. Every summer vacation, she's expected to spend her days with her father, not that it bothered her. Surprisingly, she has a very good relationship with her father, and his eccentricities as an archaeologists fascinate her.

There was a knock on her door before her mother popped her head inside her room. "Hi, sweetheart, I need your dirty clothes tonight so start repacking your luggage now, okay?" She said and left the room without waiting for her daughter's response.

Luffy eyed her luggage in lazy way. She's planning of taking a quick hot bath and go to bed without touching the luggage until tomorrow morning, but her mother may be known as a sweet lady in her forties but she can be really scary when she wanted her to be. The young lady pushed herself off her bed and crawled to her bag. Now that her luggage is standing right in front of her, she took noticed of the unfamiliar One Piece stickers on the bag.

She does not remember placing a Mera-Mera no mi sticker or the pipes crossed together on her bag. Or even these two unfamiliar guitar picks as zipper chain attached to the zipper. It has two letters written on the surface of one of the picks.

 _S.O_

It took her seconds to finally realised that this luggage was not hers! ' _Holy crap! What do I do?!'_ All of her things, her clothes and her sketch book are all inside her luggage! Panic consumed her chest that she immediately jumped from her floor and run outside, screaming for her mother's help.

 **OnePieCe**

The unknown, still-closed baggage was laid on the floor in their living room in front the mother and daughter duo. Luffy wanted to open the bag, if only her dear mother would allow her to pick the lock of the said bag.

"Honey, the name and the contact number of the owner of this bag are written on the name tag? What's the point of opening it without the consent of the owner?" Makino chided her daughter.

"But mom, what if this bag has some illegal drugs? Or has a chopped person inside?!"

Makino lightly glared at her daughter. "Don't be disgusting, Luffy." Wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'm opening it!" Luffy declared, ignoring her mother. Shanks, a single drunkard (who has a crush on her mother) and a car mechanic living couple of house from them, taught her how to pick locks, doors and cars. Makino once reprimanded Shanks about the things he's teaching her daughter, though she knew her Luffy will not stop learning things from the drunkard mechanic, may it be mundane things like picking locks or self defence moves, because her twenty year old daughter looked up to Shanks for some unknown reason.

Makino and Luffy stared on the things inside the bag. There are clothes, small bags which probably contains toiletries and a notebook secured inside the compartment of the bag. Luffy concluded that the owner of the bag is a male, the boxer's shorts and briefs are dead give away anyways. She was about to take the notebook from the compartment when Makino slapped her hand.

"Ouch, Mom! What was that for?!" Luffy rubbed her red hand while pouting to her mother.m

"Don't your dare touch what is not yours. You opened the bag, so I think that's enough snooping around." Makino reprimanded her daughter while she closed the bag. "I'm going to wash the dishes while you, young lady, will call this Sabo guy, see if you can convince him to meet us tomorrow to exchange your bag with his. Hoping that he has yours, that is, because if you mistook his bag then it means he probably thought that your bag is his as well." Makino said, handing the cordless phone to Luffy. She gave Luffy a warning look before going to kitchen.

Luffy sighed as she threw herself to the couch. The young lady glanced over her shoulders, she saw her mother washing the dishes and have her back towards the living room. With a mischievous glint on her brown eyes, Luffy carefully opened the bag and fished out the notebook with much difficulty.

"Mom! I'll make a call in my room, okay?" She called out, hiding the notebook under her baggy clothes.

Thankfully, Makino did not bother turning around. "Okay, after you make call you can go to sleep. Good night, sweetheart." The matriarch answered.

Luffy ran to her bedroom, climbing the stairs two-steps at a time, locked her door and threw the notebook into her bed. Before snooping around she decided to make a call first. The young lady dialled the number she remembered written on the name tag and waited for someone to answer the call.

There's nothing special about the notebook. It looks a regular one, but Luffy doesn't know why this thing intrigued her so much. Luffy crawled next to the notebook, slightly being impatient that nobody was accepting her call until now, and flipped the book open. It revealed words and music notes.

Is the owner ('Sabo' was it?) of the bag some kind of a musician of something? Wait. Sabo? Why does it sound so familiar to Luffy? The young lady flipped the page once more.

 _I'm amazed when I look at you. Not just because of your looks, but because of the fact that everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me._

Holy crap. That was so cheesy, but so romantic as well! Luffy giggled. She's not a typical girly girl during her teen years, not like her other girl friends like Nami and Vivi who spent most of their time shopping clothes, exchanging 'girl secrets' about make ups and beauty regimen or have group conversation through phone to talk about their boy crushes. Even now that she's starting her young adulthood phase she could count the few times she admired anyone, especially the opposite gender. Her friends called her cute, that she also have her fair share of 'suitors' but she barely pay attention to them.

So to make the story short, she's inexperienced when it comes to romance. But reading these words caused her stomach to flutter. Luffy was about to flipped the page again when she finally heard an impatient voice coming from the end of the line.

"Hello?"

 _Crap!_ Luffy immediately closed the notebook, as if she was literally caught red-handed snooping around the private journal. With her pounding heart, Luffy jumped from her bed and walked towards her bedroom window, that overlook the empty street of Fuschia Village.

"Ah yes, I'm looking for a person named Sabo?" She said, her one hand playing with the curtain's end.

"Yes, you're speaking to him." Said the voice.

"Hi, I'm calling about your luggage? I think I mistook your bag to mine, and I'm wondering if you have my bag as well?"

There was a short pause, before she heard the voice again. This time it is much more calm. "Are you— Ace, what's the name written on it again?— sorry, one second, please." Luffy could hear a muffled sound and voices from the other line, and then Sabo is back on the line again. "Luffy? You're Luffy, I guess?"

"Yes, that's me." Luffy answered. "I assumed that you have my bag?"

"Yes, I noticed that this isn't mine after I got home." He answered again. "I take it you want your stuff back?"

"Yep." Luffy answered, popping the 'p'. "But not tonight. My mom will not allow me to leave the house this late. I live in Fuschia Village, so if it's okay to you we can meet half way to yours and mine?"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. Uhm, I live in Goa City, which is conveniently near your village, if it's okay to you we can meet in Gray Central Park?"

Luffy nodded her head, it's a lot closer to her to be honest. It will only take her less than one hour drive. "I know a cafe in Gray Central Park, if you want we can meet there around ten in the morning?"

"Okay, sure."

"Okay. And I'm so sorry for taking your bag. I was in a hurry back then so I didn't notice anything."

Sabo laughed lightly. "Nah, I didn't notice anything as well, so I'm partly wrong too. No need to apologise."

"Thanks." Luffy was quiet for a moment, staring at the notebook on her bed. Contemplating whether Sabo wrote those poems or not. Luffy shook her head and let out a soft cough before bidding her goodbye. "Well, see you tomorrow, Sabo."

She heard silence on the line. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, Luffy-san. Good night."

"Night." And then she pressed the end call button. Luffy stared at the phone for few second before placing the contraption on her desk and went towards her bed. The young lady flipped the page once more, her desire to read Sabo's lyrics or poems was too intense to ignore.

 _The first time I met you it wasn't a love at first sight. My love for you formed gradually. Your humour, your voice, your personality, your eyes and your smile. Slowly, it all came clear to me that you were exactly what I was looking for._

Luffy felt her lips drew a soft, warm smile. Imagining Sabo wrote these lines for her. Somehow, she's excited to meet the person who wrote these wonderful poems.

 **To be continued**

 _Another fem!Luffy story, but this is going to be a two-shot one and with Sabo as Luffy's partner. I'm still stuck in the original story I was supposed to upload here._

 _Hang in there!_

 _Please review! Thank you!_

 _See you again :)_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


	2. Chorus

**Accidental Encounter**

 **Summary:** AU: She accidentally grabbed the wrong luggage bag that leads her to meet that hot and famous blonde stranger from her university. Fem!LuffyxSabo

 **Genre:** Alternative Universe, Fluff

 **Disclaimers:** One Piece © by Oda Eiichiro & The quotes used in this story are not mine as well

 **Chorus**

Makino repacked the luggage, all the while reprimanding her daughter for sneaking out the journal from the bag. It isn't something that a lady should be doing she said; whatever that means.

Luffy opted to choose Nami's family café, the Tangerine café, located at Gray Central Park for the meet up just in case the owner of the bag is a psychopath or something. No matter how amazing the poems are or how nice this Sabo dude sounded through the phone, Luffy — contrary to popular belief— is not naive to meet up with a complete stranger alone.

Luffy arrived at the café around quarter to nine, an hour before the designated time for the meet up. She went straight to the counter, where she saw Nojiko (Nami's older sister) serving the café as cashier. Nami is probably inside the kitchen helping their step father, Gen-san. The twenty year old lady looked around the café. It's still morning so the café is almost empty, except to the young man with blonde hair sitting in far corner of the café; his back was turned against Luffy.

"Hi, is Nami in here?" Luffy greeted the older lady with a bright smile as she reached the counter. Placing the luggage under the counter table.

Nojiko nodded. "Yep, she'll be out in a minute. Dad's still pissed off that she went on a date with Law without his permission last night."

Luffy chuckled, but it was not a surprising reaction from Gen-san. He's very overprotective of his daughters, especially Nami, because he's a single dad of two beautiful daughters— all according to Gen-san himself. "I told her Gen-san's going to discover that."

"Don't know why Dad doesn't like Law. I mean, he's a top notch medicine student, came from a known family from Dressrosa City, although he's an adopted son, but still Law is the next in line 'heir' to Doflamingo's wealth." Nojiko sighed, shaking her head lightly.

Luffy chuckled once again. "I'm afraid no one is worthy of Gen-san's little Nami." She joked, that was when Nami appeared the from connecting door of the adjacent kitchen.

"Don't talk." Nami glared at Luffy, who was already giving her a teasing grin, knowing her friend since diaper days that she's only going to tease her after being busted by their father. "So, you're stupid enough not to notice the bag you grabbed is not yours?"

Ouch. Nice jab. Luffy thought, but she was not offended by Nami's harsh words, knowing her orange friend meant none of her offending words. "Not my fault the luggage looked to much like mine. Have you seen the bag? Look!"

The sisters looked over the counter and spotted the red luggage full of One Piece stickers. Indeed, the girl has an unhealthy obsession over the animation about pirates that she filled her properties, like her luggage bag, with One Piece stickers and merchandise like key chain and whatnot.

Luffy looked around the café once again. Nobody has entered the café after her. Her attention was caught when the blonde man who was sitting on the table at one corner of the café turned around and looked over the entrance of the café. Luffy's jaw dropped and whipped her head back to the sisters. Her eyes are as wide as a tennis ball. Nami and Nojiko shared a confused look.

"Oh shit. Nami, it's him!" Luffy whispered in urgent tone to her orange haired friend.

Nami furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Him! That blonde hottie at table 8! He's the guy from our university!"

Nami carefully glanced at the young man, thankfully he kept his eyes at the door. "Who's he again?"

"Namiiii! He's the guy who helped me with Sterry's creepy stalking last year!"

Nami blinked her eyes before finally remembering Luffy's unfortunate issue with Sterry, a then sophomore student from their university, and his creepy stalking.

"Oh! That Mr. Knight in Shining Armour!" Nami teased, earning a childish pout partnered with a deep blush from Luffy. "Wow, he's handsome today." Nami openly staring at the side figure of the young man. Well, he's nothing compared to her boyfriend, Law, but still hot in comparison to other guy.

Luffy has caught Sterry's attention, which was a big mystery to all of them since the second year was famous of being a pervert when it comes to ladies with big boobs and curvy body, and Luffy is neither of the two. So after a whole month of being stalked by Sterry (seriously, he's always around!) even if she's being protected by her friends (Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Sanji, Brook and Chopper) during school hours, Luffy still asked Shanks to teach her self-defence moves so she can protect herself if ever Sterry tried to do something.

Sterry's stalking only stopped one day when he cornered Luffy and tried to force her to agree to be 'one of his women', Luffy was about to retaliate when this tall, blonde-haired hottie came to her rescue. He wasn't alone that time, he has his friends with him, but they let the blonde hottie to take care of Sterry. Luffy wasn't able to thank him or ask for his name and she regretted not asking him.

"What is he doing here?!" Luffy groaned as quiet as she can, she didn't want him to notice her. Especially now that she's panicking and acting like a love struck teenager caught in the act gawking at her crush.

Nojiko stared at the blond young man before noticing a red wheeled luggage underneath the man's table. "I think he's your guy, Luffy."

"What?"

Nojiko gestured at the man's table. "That's yours, I guess?"

Luffy and Nami tilted their head to glanced under the table, and sure enough Luffy found her luggage in the possession of the man she's been admiring for a very long time. And that does not helped her at all! She panicked. Double holy crap! The man she's been admiring has her luggage. Her luggage that has her clothes! Underwear! And triple holy crap! Her sketch pad! The one full of her doodles and drawings! Did she drew him on that sketch pad? She suddenly felt dizzy with all this thinking.

"Calm down, Luffy! You don't even know if he opened your bag or not!"

"What if he did?! Ugh! I don't want to give his bag back! Nami! Give it to him! Tell him you're Luffy or Luffy died and won't be able to give the bag back to him personally!"

"Nu-uh! He's your problem, besides you're worrying over nothing!"

"Nami, please!"

"No! Give the back yourself— hold on, I know that guy."

Luffy, with rigid body, turned her head back to the blonde guy's table. The black hair, freckled face guy high-five'd with the blonde guy and occupied one of the chair. The way they talk animatedly with each other showed that they are close friends, best friends maybe. Luffy lost all of her confidence of getting her bag back now.

"Wait. Luffy, I think they're looking over here!" Nami whispered, a little excited.

Luffy, who was still busy brooding whether or not to give the bag personally or anonymously, ignored Nami. She planted her forehead against the surface of the counter and started mumbling incoherent words. She heard Nami gasped and let out a light squeal before repeatedly tapping Luffy by her head.

"Luffy! Get up! The blonde haired hottie is coming over here!" When Luffy kept her position, crouched over the counter, Nami pulled few of Luffy's hair. "Luffy!" Nami growled into Luffy's ear.

When she felt the pain on her head when Nami pulled her hair, she looked up to Name and glared. "What's your problem?" Luffy asked, annoyed. Can't Nami see that she's trying to think? What got her friend so excited about?

"Excuse me?"

Luffy jumped away from seat and snapped her head towards the voice. Sure enough, the tall blonde young man was standing near her. "Uhmm..."

The blonde smiled at her and took a step forward. "You must be Luffy-san?"

It took Luffy one whole minute to process everything. When she finally realised that he got her name from the name tag on her luggage, she was quick to straightened her posture. "Yeah, that's me." Oh god, she's talking to her crush! "You're Sabo I take it?" She wanted to pat her shoulder for sounding so calm and collected, when deep inside she's in chaos.

"Yes." He said, and outstretched his hand to Luffy. "I'm Sabo Outlook. Nice to meet you."

"Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you, too." She clasped her hand with Sabo's and Sabo gave her hand a firm shake before letting her go. "I guess I should give you bag back, huh?" Was her quick excuse when she suddenly felt awkward under Sabo's gaze. She turned around and quickly wheeled the bag out of bar. Luffy handed the luggage back to Sabo, and in return Sabo gave her bag back to her, as well.

There was an awkward silence. And Luffy could feel Nami, Nojiko and the freckled face dude watching her and Sabo's interaction. Luffy was also sure that Nami's grinning teasingly at her. The damn neko.

"Can I get you a coffee or something? For an apology of taking your bag in mistake." Sabo timidly chuckled while he scratched the side of his neck, Luffy found this gesture cute and attractive.

Luffy, for the first time, smiled at Sabo. "Thanks, but I took your bag by mistake as well so it's not big deal." She laughed lightly, and was inwardly curious why Sabo is blushing. "To spare us with this awkwardness, I guess we could say that we both rifled each other's bag, huh?" She joked, ending her sentence with a playful wink.

Waaiiiit! Is she flirting?! How come she knew how to flirt?! Oh god, Nami is so going to tease her later for this!

Sabo gave her skittish grin before letting out a full chuckle. Luffy has to swallowed hard when she saw his Adam's apple moved as he mirth.

"The offer stand still if we see each other in the campus again, though." Sabo said, sounding a little bit hopeful. "Well, I'll see you around, Luffy-san." He said and he began to turn his back at her.

There was a tinged of desperation to keep Sabo in front of her blossomed in her chest that caused her to panic a little. "Thank you." She suddenly said making Sabo stopped on his track and looked at her again with furrowed eyebrows. "Err... I don't know if you still remember me, but you once saved me from the bas— I mean, from the creepy Sterry one year ago. I uhh never got the chance to thank you, so... thanks for helping back then."

Sabo stared at her again, and his baby blue eyes twinkled in recognition. "So that was really you..." he mumbled to himself, but Luffy couldn't hear him.

"What?"

Sabo quickly shook his head. "Nothing, but you're welcome." He was silent again. And this time the visible reluctance of ending the conversation was too evident on Sabo, as well. Luffy couldn't helped but to feel she have a chance. "Listen, if I ever want to get a chance of treating you a coffee or dinner or something... can I have your number?"

"But don't you have my number?" Luffy answered, confused.

"No, I mean your personal number. I kind of noticed that you're using your landline so, I'm hoping that you have your own contact so I can text you or something." Sabo was cute when he blushed. That's what Luffy thought before she let out a soft laugh while she fished out her iPhone from her pocket and exchanged contact details with Sabo.

"I'll hold you on that treating me to dinner someday, then." Luffy said, giving Sabo a flirtatious smile, something she didn't know she can do, as well. Geeeez, she's starting to discover her flirtatious side all of a sudden!

Sabo, too, gave her a knee-melting, too dazzling smile. "Definitely." He answered with a nod.

"I probably should come out clean, but I kind of peeked inside your bag and saw your journal." When Sabo remained quiet, Luffy thought she offended him. So, she immediately bowed and apologised. "I'm sorry!"

Sabo twitched when Luffy bowed and was quick to respond, "No need to do that!" He grabbed Luffy by her shoulders and forced her to face him. He was sporting a deep red hue across his cheeks, as if he's embarrassed about something. "I uhh kind of looked inside your bag, too. But it wasn't _my_ idea." Sabo then craned his neck to her freckled face friend and gave him a glare. Said friend only gave Sabo an impish grin.

Sabo brought his attention back to Luffy, his face where turning into deeper shade of red remembering the undergarments that greeted him after opening the luggage. Sabo inhaled and exhaled to calm himself. "We opened your bag and I saw your sketch pad. But don't worry, I only looked a couple of pages. But you have an amazing talent in drawing, Luffy-san. I was really impressed. Your drawings looked so much alive the more I stare at it."

Luffy grinned. "Yours, too. Your poems and lyrics are amazing, and sweet and..." Luffy felt like she and Sabo are the only one inside the café. That the world suddenly stopped moving. She felt an invisible force pulling her to the blonde man. The seconds of staring at Sabo's baby blue eyes felt like an eternity, and it was only then that she realised that she and Sabo are now standing toe in toe to each other. "And... your words made me want to feel what falling in love means..." she whispered.

She could feel Sabo's warm breathing hitting her face, she was acutely aware that they are both slowly crossing the distance between them. When she could almost feel his lips against her, it was only then when Ace (the freckled face guy) interrupted them.

"Sabo! We're gonna be late in school!" Ace called out, but they could also sense the mockery in his voice.

"Damn it, Ace." Sabo cursed, keeping his close distance to Luffy. The young lady has no plan of breaking away from the warm emitting from Sabo, as well. "Uhm, good bye." He said and quickly turned around.

Luffy felt the twinged of disappointment while watching Sabo walking away from her. But she blinked her eyes when he suddenly turned around and paced back to her. She was even more surprised when Sabo gave her a quick and clumsy kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you tonight." He whispered into her ears before turning his back again and pulled his grinning friend towards the door.

Luffy was left staring into the air while her brain tried to process the whole incident. She could still feel the lingering warmth of Sabo's lips over her cheek, so she slowly grazed her fingertips against her flushed cheek.

At first she just grinned.

Then she chuckled.

And then she finally squealed in high tone before crouching down the floor and cupped her grinning face with her palms.

"I think Aunt Makino's going to be thrilled that her only daughter is finally turning into a full blown lady in love?" Luffy heard Nojiko jived while she and her sister watched Luffy crouched down the floor; giggling all the way.

Nami laughed lightly, but nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, and Shanks' not going to be happy about it, as well Zoro and the other boys." She can already imagine Zoro and the others forming a group to interrogate Sabo, if he's a suitable boyfriend for Luffy. They all tend to baby the girl, even if she's not the youngest of their circle of friends, because she act like the spoiled youngest sibling of their group; especially the boys. Wonder how will they take the news that Luffy is finally in love and in schedule of date with Sabo.

Luffy ignored Nami and Nojiko, all she could think off is the promised date with Sabo. She felt her phone vibrated inside her pocket. Luffy quickly pulled her phone and what greeted her was a short message from Sabo.

 _ **Do you think we can meet again in Gray Central Park tomorrow afternoon? I'll treat you with lunch. - Sabo**_

Luffy giggled and typed her response.

 _ **It's a date, then. - Luffy**_

 ** _Great! And, I'm really excited to see you again tomorrow. - Sabo_**

 ** _Me, too, Sabo. - Luffy_**

Luffy rolled over the floor, laughing and squealing all the while. Nojiko and Nami sweat-dropped, but only laughed while watching Luffy's reaction. Nami was fascinated to see Luffy giggling like a teen age girl in love for the first time, and she decided to postpone her teasing for another time, leaving Luffy to immersed herself with the feeling of falling in love.

Damn.

She really need to ask her Dad to accept Law as her boyfriend, because seeing Luffy giggling like a fool to her phone, Nami wanted to go on a date with Law, but this time with the permission of her father.

 **THE END**

 _Excuse me for OOCness :D I really need Luffy to act like a teen age girl in love._

 _And I'm planning of writing a chapter with Sabo's POV. But for now, this story is complete!_

 _Please review! Thank you!_

 _See you again :)_

 _Love lots,_

 _Gummy :)_


End file.
